See You Soon'
by GrimmSen10
Summary: Napoleon Bonaparte once said, “It requires more courage to suffer than to die.” I just hope that you are keeping that courage, because I know you have it in you. Please, Draco. I know that our time together was far too short, but please don’t think of my


Disclaimer: I don't own theHarry Potter Universe

Author's Note: ONE-SHOT only. Please, enjoy and I would love to hear what you think.

* * *

The master bedroom in Malfoy Manor sat untouched. The four-poster bed was cleanly made with scarlet and emerald trimmings and the golden bed hangings were tied neatly with wisps of silver string. On the bedside table sat a pair of discarded reading glasses and an old Bible. The dressing room remained open, with an outfit hung out for the day, and the vanity was littered with bits of make-up, some hair potions and a hairbrush.

It was exactly the way she had left it.

The door was hesitantly opened and a small boy with platinum blonde curls and chocolate eyes stepped slowly into the room. He looked around in wonder before making his way to the nightstand and tentatively picking up the worn Bible. He flipped through a few of its pages, casting lingering glances at the elegant script of the small notes in the margins. Gingerly placing the Bible back in its place, he picked up the reading glasses, holding them carefully as if they may break at any moment. After examining them closely, the little boy made his way to the open dressing room door, where a simple black skirt and white blouse were hung. He reached out, taking the silky sleeve of the blouse in his hand and brought it to his face, sniffing softly. It smelled of strawberries and melon.

Just the way she had smelled.

The boy was startled when the door flung open and a tall man with white-blonde locks, much like his own and eyes of mercury entered the room. His cold, silver eyes found the boy and hardened.

"Liam!" He bellowed coldly. "What the bloody Hell are you doing in here? You know this room is forbidden!" The little boy held his composure as best he could.

"Father.." he squeaked. "I.." But his father simply pointed a long finger to the door. "Out." He ground between clenched teeth. The boy needn't be told twice and he scurried past his father and into the hall.

Draco Malfoy looked around at the room that they had shared, so many years ago. He let out a deep sigh and sniffed back the tears that threatened to fall. He wiped furiously at his eyes with the back of his hand, unaware of Liam watching through a crack in the door.

For the first time in three years, Draco allowed himself to actually look around the room. A great lump formed in his throat when he took in the sight of her things scattered about the room. Everything was exactly as she had left it, for Draco would not allow the house elves anywhere near these chambers. No one was supposed to be in this room, including his son who he had discovered there many a time.

Draco moved slowly over her side of the bed where her sheets were still turned down, waiting for her to climb beneath them for a dream-filled slumber. He reached his hand out and ran a finger carefully across the cover of the worn Bible. Lifting it up, he kept his face as impassive as he could as he flipped through the pages, letting out a shuddering breath as he took in the site of her elegant script in the books margins. He sighed again and reached to place the Bible back on her nightstand, when a folded piece of parchment fell out of the back cover. It was addressed _to_ _Draco and Liam; the men that I love. _Draco choked back a sob at the sight of he and his son's names in her writing. He took a moment to compose himself before looking up to the door and calling out to the boy that he knew was on the other side.

"Liam," he said softly, not trusting his voice. The blonde boy entered the room slowly and looked at his father with saddened eyes. Draco gestured for Liam to sit beside him and the young boy complied, climbing onto the bed beside his father. Draco pulled his wand from his pocket and tapped the seal on the letter. The parchment unfolded and he smiled sadly as her voice filled the room. Obviously she had charmed the parchment to read itself in her voice. The melodic sound of her voice filled the master suite of Malfoy Manor as she read:

_My dearest Draco and precious Liam, _

_If you are hearing this then I have gone. I knew it would happen soon and I am sorry that I didn't tell you. I wanted my last days with you to be pure, perfect. I didn't want you to worry over me in my final hours. I wanted you both to remember me fondly, as a strong woman, not one made weak by her muggle heritage. Yes, Draco. I said that my muggle heritage made me weak, and it did. Unless you've talked with a muggle doctor, I'd imagine that you haven't any idea as to what killed me as my affliction does not affect wizards or witches often – very rarely in fact. This next part is for Liam. I only pray that he is there with you, Draco darling. _

The parchment turned towards Liam who sat wide eyed with tears streaming freely down his pale cheeks and continued….

_Liam, I just want you to know that I love you with all of my heart. Your father, though he may not show it all of the time, loves you as well. You were the light that entered our lives in the darkest of times. Your father and I were involved in the war against Voldemort, as I'm sure you already know. When you were born, Voldemort had just been defeated and the wizarding world was in shambles. We didn't know if we could make it, but then you came into our lives and it gave us something to live for –someone for us to love. The first time I looked upon your face, I sobbing tears of joy. I couldn't believe that I could be blessed with something so precious. Though I am not there with you physically, Liam, I shall always remain in your heart, if you'll let me. You are young yet, and I know this is a lot to take in, but just know – know that I will never stop loving you and that I am watching over you. You aren't alone._

The voice paused for a moment and both Draco and Liam were afraid that it was finished.

_Oh, and Liam. Don't be too hard on your father. He may seem cold at times, or unapproachable, but he really does love you. He just has a hard time showing it sometimes, believe me I know. Now, please leave your father alone for a moment and don't forget that I love you._

The parchment turned back to Draco, who had allowed a stray tear to find it's way down his cheek. He looked at Liam and nodded slightly. Liam swallowed and made his way slowly from the room. The parchment, seemingly sensing that he was gone, continued.

_Draco, I'm so sorry. I should have told you this long ago, but I was afraid and as I said before, I wanted our last days to be perfect – which they have been. I discovered a little over a year ago that I have cancer. It's a muggle disorder where the body basically shuts down, unable to survive any longer. There are no cures in the muggle world and no person in the wizarding world has ever attempted to make one. I know that I will die, as I can feel my body weakening day by day. I am sorry that I never told you and I just pray that you would find it in your heart to forgive me._

_Napoleon Bonaparte once said, "It requires more courage to suffer than to die." I just hope that you are keeping that courage, because I know you have it in you. Please, Draco. I know that our time together was far too short, but please don't think of my passing as goodbye. Think of it as 'see you soon'. I am watching over you and I shall never leave your side. I know that it is not enough, that I should be there with you, but I also know that I can't be. All I ask, Draco, is that you live your life as fully as you can – for me, and for Liam. Tell him about me and teach him all that you know. Protect him from harm and show him what an extraordinary father he has. You two are going to need each other, so please don't push him away. I beg of you, don't push him away. Keep him close and love him, as I know that you do._

_Never forget me and remember……… 'See you soon'._

_Forever Yours –_

_Hermione Jane Granger Malfoy_

The parchment folded itself back up and fell to the floor. Draco let his head drop into his hand and for the first time since the night she died, he let himself weep for her. He cried until his throat was hoarse and he could cry no more, before falling asleep clinging to the scent of her that remained on the blankets.

He awoke in the morning to find Liam curled up beside him and felt oddly comforted by the fact. His small son was snuggled against his chest, tears staining his face. Draco kissed Liam on the cheek before pulling away slowly, so as not to wake him and then lifted his son into his arms, carrying him back to his own chambers.

After Draco had gotten Liam into his own bed, he returned to the Master suite. He looked to where the letter had fallen the night before but did not find the folded parchment. Instead, he found a photograph. It was a picture of the three of them on Liam's first birthday – a trip to the Wizard Zoo. She looked up at him, smiling and waving merrily, as his picture self leaned over and tousled Liam's slight curls and gave her a kiss on the cheek causing her to blush slightly, but smile even more widely.

Draco clutched the photograph in his hand and for the first time in almost three years, he actually smiled…

THE END


End file.
